


My Flat is Haunted

by TheKidFromYesterday



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Phil thinks his flat is haunted, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy!Dan, Sleepy!Phil, cuuute, they don't know each other yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:32:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6656167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKidFromYesterday/pseuds/TheKidFromYesterday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan's quiet night in is disturbed by his new neighbor who seems to think that his flat is haunted.  Que sleepy cuddles!</p>
<p>Or:</p>
<p>My flat is 100% haunted and I’m really tired please let me crash at yours for the night? AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Flat is Haunted

**Author's Note:**

> Gracious its been a while since I've posted anything. I wrote this last night out of procrastination and heyo look at that I wrote another fic. Enjoy!  
> I don't have a beta, all mistakes are my own :)

One of the many things that Dan hated most in the world was being disturbed after he had already planned out how his evening was going to go. He had ordered pizza for himself, poured himself a glass of ribina and had already changed into his boxers and an old t-shirt, ready for a good evening of watching anime. His life size Haru pillow took up a good part of the couch where he sat, just waiting for Dan to be done with his food so that the man would have something to cuddle with until he fell asleep. 

Ideally, Dan thought as he observed his setup, This would be an evening that should be shared with friends or loved ones. 

It didn’t bother him too much, but he did feel a slight pang of loneliness as his eyes caught on the Haru pillow, realizing just how pathetic he seemed to be cuddling a body pillow almost every night before he fell asleep.

Sighing, Dan shook his head. “This is fine.” He told himself out loud, his voice in the silent flat startling him for a moment after living in complete silence for most of the day. “This is great, there’s only so much fun that could have been had if someone else were here.”

The empty room agreed with him.

*****

It was around ten when he first heard it.  
The neighbor in the flat next door was making a god awful amount of noise, which was interfering with Dan’s quiet night in. Although the noise was quiet, every once in awhile, he would hear his neighbor yell angrily or something would fall over and cause Dan to roll his eyes in annoyance. 

The guy next door had only moved in a few weeks earlier. Dan had not yet introduced himself, seeing as he was still haunted by the fact that the man down the hall still called him Rick and Dan was too embarrassed to correct him. He didn’t want another problem like that on his hands, and besides, if the new guy wanted to get to know him, maybe he’d pop by one day and Dan wouldn’t have to initiate an awkward conversation that he’d stay awake regretting for a week.

He tried to get back to his show, determinedly grabbing another slice of pizza and pulling his Haru pillow closer so his side, trying to distract himself from the noises next door.

Finally, the noise seemed to quiet down and Dan had lost himself completely in the world of Japanese animation, his only movements being to press play for the next episode. All the thoughts of loneliness that had previously filled the young man’s mind were gone, replaced only by story arcs and plot twists of the show. He was so sucked into a whole new world that he almost didn’t notice the faint knock on his door.

Almost.

For a moment, he paused the show, keeping quiet and hoping that the person at the door would go away. His phone told him that it was nearly midnight——who the hell would be coming by to visit him at a time like this? He stayed quiet, listening to the incessant tapping at his door and silently begging them to go away.

The knocking didn’t stop and Dan groaned, realizing that he would have to answer the door in order for the person behind it to leave him alone. Half the house was dark, sending involuntary chills up his spine, reminding him that literally anything could be there, hiding in the dark. His hand reached out as he made his way to the door, flicking on as many lights as he could reach, illuminating the entire hallway to the door.

His mind was a blur of anime, his body still half asleep from staying in one place for too long and he was sure that he looked upset.

That’s a good thing, He reminded himself, Maybe then whoever is behind the door will leave him alone.

Finally he reached the door, and running a hand through his hair real quick to make sure that it was neat, opened it.

Before him stood the cutest person he had ever seen.

A jet black fringe that mirrored his own hung over a pair of bright blue eyes, shockingly blue in fact, as they seemed to stare right through the tired young man. He was still dressed in his clothes from the day, clad in black skinny jeans that Dan’s tired mind noted, showed off his long legs very well. He wore a red and black flannel shirt and as Dan’s eyes traveled back up to the man’s face, he noticed how tired his neighbor was as well. Dark circles were under his stunning blue eyes and a look of defeat was painted across his face that was usually only present on the faces of people who were lacking more than just one night’s sleep. Dan was very familiar with this face. 

“Hi.” The man offered, a hand raised slightly in a half hearted wave, “I’m Phil.”

Dan’s sleepy mind caught up with the conversation, his eyes widening as he realized that the man was talking to him. “Oh, hi.” He cleared his throat, doing his best not to sound as if he had just woken up. “I’m Dan.”

A pause between them caused them both to be hit by the realization of what was happening and both struggled in trying to be polite.

“How can I help you then, Phil——”

“I’m so sorry, this is going to sound crazy——”

They both spoke at the same time, and Dan allowed himself a small smile. “You first.”

“Okay,” Phil smiled, albeit hesitantly, “Um, like I said, this is going to sound completely crazy but I think...” He swallowed, rubbing his arm awkwardly, “I think my flat is haunted?”

Dan couldn’t help it. He laughed out loud, a single, loud, hyena laugh that had him immediately covering his mouth with his hand, his eyes wide when he saw his tired neighbor’s hesitant and embarrassed smile.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to laugh.” He apologized as quickly as he could, feeling his cheeks heat up at the fact that he had just laughed in his neighbor’s face as a first impression. 

Phil smiled politely, “It’s okay, I know I sound crazy...” he started to back up slightly, about to head back to his flat when Dan realized what he was doing.

“Wait!” Without thinking, he lunged forward and grabbed onto Phil’s arm, pulling him back slightly. “Wait, sorry I laughed.”

Reluctantly almost, Phil turned back to the blushing Dan. “It’s fine, really. I probably woke you up, didn’t I?” his eyes traveled down for a second, before catching sight of Dan’s boxers and leaping back up to make eye contact.

Upon realizing that he was indeed still in just his boxers, Dan jumped back, using the door to shield himself best he could from his poor, tired, and embarrassed neighbor. “Shit, sorry.” He shook his head, “No I was awake. I had just gotten ready for bed early.”

Phil obviously didn’t believe him but nodded all the same. “Right.”

“So you think your flat is haunted?” Dan asked, making sure that there was not even a trace of a laugh in his voice. 

Phil nodded slightly, his cheeks dusted pink, “Yeah. Sounds stupid when I say it out loud though.” He shuffled his feet.

“No, no, it’s fine.” Dan assured him, unable to keep the smile off of his face at the cute movements of the man. “Hey, you look exhausted, are you alright?”

Opening his mouth to say something, Phil quickly changed his mind, shaking his head and looking a little more than embarrassed. “Not really no. Something in my flat has been keeping me up.”

“The ghost?” Dan asked, as innocently as possible, and Phil nodded sheepishly.

“Something keeps knocking over my plants and I always feel like something’s watching me when I try to sleep.” 

Normally, Dan would have laughed again but something in Phil’s eyes stopped him. The man was obviously exhausted and from the looks of it, he genuinely believed that there was a spirit living in his flat with him. Tired as Dan was, his exhaustion was nothing compared to Phil’s.

“I came to see if you were awake and if…” Phil trailed off, once again fighting nervously and Dan caught on to what he was trying to say.

“Do you...” Dan figured he would regret it in a few hours, but he couldn’t help it. “Do you want to stay over at my place tonight?”

Relief washed over Phil’s face when he realized that he wouldn’t have to ask outright. “Oh my god, thank you so much.” He looked on the verge of tears and Dan quickly ushered him inside his now brightly lit flat, doing his best to forget that he was still in just boxers and a t-shirt.

As he saw his lounge through Phil’s eyes for the first time, he realized exactly how sad and pathetic he looked. The half eaten pizza for one and anime on screen, not to mention his Haru pillow that lay innocently on the couch where Dan’s sofa crease was obvious. He shuffled his feet a little. “Uh, sorry about the mess, I would have cleaned...”

Phil smiled, “Don’t worry, it’s not like I gave you much warning.” 

An uncomfortable silence filled the space in between their words, both waiting for the other to say something.

“Right, sorry!” Dan grabbed the body pillow, holding it so that Phil didn’t see the anime boy that was printed on the front. “I’m going to go change. Go ahead and sit down, I’ll make tea.” He left the room as soon as he could tossing the pillow on his unmade bed and changing in to the first pair of sweats that he could and then after a brief consideration, grabbed another pair in case Phil wanted to change as well. Glancing at the mirror in his room, he grimaced at the sight of his unruly, curly hair and the obvious lack of sleep that was written all over his face. As there was nothing that could be done about his appearance, he quickly left the room to the kitchen, glancing in the lounge for a second to check on Phil.

The man was obviously uncomfortable sitting on a stranger’s couch at midnight and Dan smiled slightly at the nervous tapping of Phil’s fingers against his leg. “Hey,” Phil looked up with a smile that looked both grateful and apologetic at the same time. “I have sweats, do you want to change?” Dan felt his face heat up as Phil watched him in confusion. “I—I mean, you don’t have to. I just thought that maybe you’d be uncomfortable in jeans. I don’t know, they might be a bit big, but they might fit?”

A gentle smile from the blue eyed man shut Dan up as Phil stood to collect the pair of sweats that Dan offered. “Thank you.” He sounded so genuine that Dan relaxed slightly. “Really.”

“Of course.” Dan smiled. “How do you like your tea? Or do you prefer coffee?”

“Whichever is easiest,” Phil promised, moving to the bathroom to change.

*****

Half an hour later found the two of them on Dan’s couch, Phil sipping coffee and Dan, tea. They discovered that Phil shared Dan’s love for anime and even though the two of them were exhausted, they still managed to make their way through a few episodes. 

Dan had assured Phil that there was a guest room that was all his, but neither of them moved as they continued to play more and more episodes, getting lost in the plot line. 

This should be weird, Dan told himself, Why doesn’t this feel weird?

Phil seemed like an old friend and after only about an hour of knowing him, the two felt like they had known each other for years. His sense of humor showed through the many comments that he made during the show and almost every time, Dan had to keep from choking on his tea. The two shared jokes that weren’t funny and both were dying with giggles as they watched the clock turn from twelve to one.

“Phil?”

The black haired man hummed in response, his eyes not leaving the screen. 

“Do you really think that your flat is haunted?”

Phil smiled, his tongue poking out the side of his mouth. “Yeah I think so. I always feel like someone’s watching me and then I can’t sleep.”

“You’ve been living here for what, a few weeks now?” Dan said, incredulously, “Has this been happening this whole time?”

Phil nodded sheepishly, putting his now empty cup of coffee down. “I thought that bags under my eyes were indication enough.”

The conversation died as both went back to watching, although Dan’s mind was somewhere else. He found that he enjoyed watching Phil, which was weird, he admitted, but it was hard to tear his eyes away from someone like Phil. The man’s eyes were so bright and focused all the time, his gaze to intense that sometimes Dan would have to look away. They were the only part of his face that was openly expressive were hie eyes, while the rest of his face was usually carefully blank. The man was a mystery that Dan wanted to figure out and he felt a smile creep on to his face as he watched Phil’s jaw drop as a plot twist was revealed.

They watched in silence together and Dan thought back to how he had thought his evening was going to go. Instead of lonely pizza, he had made a friend and he was happy. He was genuinely happy with how his evening went and he was happy that he had met Phil. As he was about to turn to voice his thoughts to his new friend, he felt a slight weight on his shoulder and looked down to see Phil slumped over, his head against Dan’s shoulder. 

Freezing up, Dan stayed completely still, his mind going in to overdrive as he tried to figure out what to do. If he moved, Phil would no doubt wake up and probably be more embarrassed than he was when Dan had laughed at him. On the other hand, if Dan didn’t move, they would both be stuck until Phil woke up. 

“Phil?” He whispered, jostling his shoulder a little bit, “You awake?”

There was no response and Dan decided that it would probably be better if he went back to his room instead of staying on the couch all night. As he was about to move though, Phil shifted slightly, burrowing a little closer to Dan’s side and Dan instinctively brought his arm around Phil’s shoulders.

Apparently he was staying.

As he felt sleep finally approach him, he didn’t think about what would happen in the morning. He didn’t think about the fact that there were two empty beds and that they were both squeezed onto an uncomfortable couch. He didn’t think about the mess in his lounge or their awkward meeting.

All he thought about was the fact that he had made a friend, and for once, it felt right. 

He looked down at Phil, who’s hand had somehow made it’s way near his and barely thinking about it, Dan reached down and threaded his fingers between Phil’s. It felt so unmistakably right and he smiled widely at the feeling. 

Tonight hadn’t gone the way he had planned, but not for one moment would he change a single detail of how it had turned out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you liked it!! I would say that I'll post more often, but I know that once I say that then i won't, so we'll just hope for the best. Comments and kudos give me life!!  
> Come say hi on tumblr @phailingphantasticly


End file.
